


Remediate Origins of Vampire Mythology

by Morganatique9



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Retelling of Origins of Vampire Mythology, season 3 retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganatique9/pseuds/Morganatique9
Summary: But what did Troy say exactly in his text to Britta?
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Britta Perry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Remediate Origins of Vampire Mythology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songbird9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbird9/gifts).



> If only we could've known what Troy said in his text to Britta to make her stop texting Blade, am I right??
> 
> I thought about it again today and decided to have a take on this. Consider it a sort of fix-it one-shot, if you will.
> 
> Also, I'd like to gift this to my friend, who once told me she wished they would've showed us what was in that damn text, so hope you'll like it ;)
> 
> Hope you'll all enjoy your reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)

***

Britta could not stop thinking about what happened that night. She really had gone completely batshit crazy about Blade. Would she ever be able to get over the insanely hypnotizing effect he had on her?

Britta had realized afterwards how rude she had been to her friends. Telling Annie she thought of her as a sister in order to coax her into giving Britta her phone back, getting mad at the boys for talking about their _Blade_ movie... But most of all, Britta felt awful about how she made _Troy_ feel.

She hadn’t even realized it at first. After all, how could she have known Annie had switched Blade’s number with hers in her phone? How could she have known she was not texting Blade this whole time? She was so besotted and obsessed she hadn’t been able to think clearly. And she ended up hurting her friends as much as she was hurting, too.

Maybe her friends were right, after all. Maybe Britta had such a low self-esteem that she was only going after the guys she thought she was worth of. It was difficult to admit it, although it was possibly true.

Maybe it was why Britta did not have great expectations when it came to the men she was dating. Maybe it was why she could settle for the bare minimum. Over the years, she had gotten used to the idea that as long as someone could make her feel special, even if it was only for a few seconds, then she could hold onto them and trust them. Britta knew what it was like, wanting to be loved and appreciated. And if she believed someone was attentive to her, she genuinely wanted to make them feel loved and appreciated. She completely dived into it, even to the point of losing herself in the process. But eventually, no matter how special she could feel around someone, no matter how loved she could make them feel, that someone always ended up leaving. And Britta always ended up hurting even more than she already did.

Which is why _that_ text she had gotten from who she thought was Blade had baffled her. Amazed her, even. She had never gotten a text like that before, especially not from Blade. The texts she was used to getting from guys were always smoothly flirty, maybe even a little bit inappropriate at times. These texts were never subtle, always outright to the point. Britta would often argue over text, especially if she had been stood up or bailed on at the last time. Britta knew how to flirt. Britta knew how to say whatever she had on her mind in her texts.

However, if there was something Britta absolutely didn’t know how to do, it was how to react and respond to a sweet, caring message.

Why would Blade send her something like this? Britta had thought after reading that text. It was not his usual game. It was nothing like him. Blade would always make Britta run to him, almost make her _beg_ for his attention. She had gotten used to it, and even though it was highly self-deprecating, it was how things were between them, and she thought that dynamic of them was attractive, hot, even.

But this text coming from Blade, this insanely sweet, gentle, attentive text, it just… felt wrong. Britta could tell something was off. Which is why she simply stopped texting him at once and got out of Annie’s bedroom to come back and hang out with her friends, realizing how insane she had acted.

Britta was still a little disconcerted, though. So naturally, she wanted to share what had just happened with her friends. Then, she told them the truth. She told them Blade had sent her a ridiculous text and she now thought he was lame. She didn’t necessarily meant what she said. She just wanted to look strong and assertive in front of her friends. She assumed it would do the work.

Only her friends seemed to think the exact opposite. Troy looked instantly moody and went straight to his castle-fort-bedroom, even though the movie was not done. Annie read the text Blade had sent Britta and instantly gave her a meaningful look, widening her eyes the way she did when she was angry, before scolding Britta.

It was only when Annie asked Britta “what is wrong with you?” that she realized her reaction was, in fact, not normal. Therefore, after Jeff and Pierce arrived, and they all settled back in the living-room area to continue their movie’s watch, Britta re-read the text a second time and suddenly realized something. Something she had failed to realize the first time she had read it.

Her heart then started glowing in her chest, beating a little faster than usual. Britta lifted her eyes up, looked at Troy sitting in front of her, facing the television screen. Then, she looked at Annie, who quietly nodded with a thin smile. Afterwards, Britta looked at Troy again, this time longer than before, and she felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Everything made so much more sense now. How could she have not realize it sooner? It was, after all, a text that actually _sounded like_ Troy.

Britta could not think of anything else as the evening went by. Eventually, the movie ended, and they all went home. Britta could be trusted to be alone now, so she went back to her apartment. When she got to bed, she grabbed her phone and re-read that text probably a thousand times more, smiling giddily through each of her readings, until finally falling asleep, her phone in hand, still open on Troy’s text.

***

_Look, Britta, the reason why I can’t see you tonight is because leaving you after will be too painful._

_You’re one of the best things that’s happened to me, but trust me, you deserve way better than me. Like, waaaaay better. You deserve someone who knows how freaking amazing you are._

_It makes me sad to see that you don’t even realize how awesome you are. When I see you, you make me feel like a sunset on a lake. Sweet, warm and in awe._

_I hope one day, you’ll see what I see too._


End file.
